


Материализовать

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marineford AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: — О, Эйс... Я прошу тебя позаботиться о Луффи, а ты заканчиваешь в Импел Дауне?Эйс дремлет. Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, уже рассвело.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 15





	Материализовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Materialise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734895) by [ASWF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASWF/pseuds/ASWF). 



_встретимся в лучах солнца_

_(десять тысяч раз, а потом ещё раз)_

— Я прошу тебя позаботиться о Луффи, а ты заканчиваешь в Импел Дауне?

Эйс пристально смотрит на него. Он и Луффи часто представляли себе взрослого Сабо, будучи горюющими детьми, но с тех пор прошло уже много лет. Странно. Его покойный брат никогда ещё не казался ему таким высоким. Детские черты лица изменились в этом лихорадочном сне наяву; кто бы мог ожидать от Сабо резкой линии подбородка?

В памяти Эйса Сабо навсегда остался десятилетним, _сияющим солнцем._

Но сейчас ему уже не десять лет. Значит, это не обычное видение горя. Возможно, он уже мёртв, и его брат пришёл встретить его в смерти.

— Я так и знал, что ты отправишь меня в ад, — выдавил Эйс улыбку. Потому что он не выбрал бы никого другого.

Сабо улыбается в ответ, но в его стальных глазах есть печаль.

— Нет, Эйс. Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя.

Его брат бесшумно ныряет и бесцеремонно ломает его цепи, с яростным ударом стальной трубы настолько ностальгическим, что это оставляет Эйса безмолвным. Даже проклятая стальная труба росла вместе с ним, хотя его движения всё ещё были каким-то интимно знакомым.

Но это всего лишь сон. И поэтому он может говорить всё, что захочет.

— Тогда где ты был? — тихо, но отчётливо спрашивает Эйс, пока призрак проверяет, не ранен ли он. — Мы скучали по тебе. Всегда. Всё ещё.

Даже будучи призраком, Сабо останавливается и смотрит на него с видимой болью. Эйс отворачивается.

— Я… я не мог…

Эйс знает. Он знает. Сабо — добрый, самоотверженный и храбрый брат, лучший из всех, кого они с Луффи когда-либо могли иметь; любящий и заботливый, тот, кто бросил бы свою жизнь и свободу, не оглядываясь назад, если бы это означало безопасность его братьев.

Если Сабо там не было, то это было бы лишь потому, что никто не мог бы этого сделать.

И теперь он здесь, на шестом уровне грёбаного Импел Дауна, для него, когда остальной мир хочет его смерти и не может дождаться её.

— Знаю, — признаётся Эйс и тянется к Сабо обеими руками.

Сабо обнимает его в ответ, расслабляя плечи.

Его лишь немного раздражает то, что взрослый Сабо, похоже, вообще не заметил удушливой хватки Эйса. Он двигается только для того, чтобы поднять Эйса, без особых видимых усилий.

— Хей, — Эйс без особого энтузиазма постукивает брата по спине.

Сабо хихикает, пятясь к двери.

— Неудачники, которых швыряют в Импел Даун, не имеют права ныть.

Где-то в карманах Сабо звенит улитка, весёлая и бесстрашная, напоминая воздушным эхом, что там их ждёт целый мир.

— А, это, наверное, они. Пошли, твоя команда и друзья Луффи уже почти здесь.

Если это только сон…

— Дай угадаю твой гениальный план, — размышляет Эйс, складывая в список праздные, снисходительные фантазии. — Ты взорвёшь это место до небес, ты уговоришь всех убить Чёрную Бороду, а потом заберёшь и его фрукт, когда никто не будет смотреть… и — снова выпьем саке, после этого.

Учитывая это, он думает, что ему уже всё равно, кто знает, что течёт у него в крови.

— М-м-м… это только часть первая, — подмигивает Сабо, улыбаясь и не обращая внимания на свою звонящую улитку.

— Ха? — Эйс улыбается. — А что во второй части?

Эйс шевелится под звон, который он медленно распознаёт, как не улитку, а далекие панические крики морских пехотинцев.

— Это цвета революционеров!

Ха. Он снова закрывает глаза. Флаги Белоуса или Мугивар были бы не так уж и удивительны. Но если у Революционной Армии и было дело в Импел Даун, то явно не к нему.

Суматоха стихает по мере того, как конфликт, по-видимому, отступает.

И снова он остался один в тишине и пустоте. Он снова пытается задремать, борясь с травмами, холодом и голодом, вернуться к семье, братьям и ярким летним дням.

Без предупреждения, вообще ничего.

Дверь в его камеру распахивается настежь.

Эйс вздрагивает с широко раскрытыми глазами и полностью просыпается от взрыва. Он тупо моргает, глядя на разбросанные по коридору куски камня и металла. Это что-то новенькое. Такого ещё никогда не случалось…

Свет проникает внутрь. За секунду до того, как его глаза привыкают, новый нарушитель — всего лишь тень. С освещённым сзади силуэтом, окаймлённым ослепительно белым и мерцающим в тени, он не совсем выглядит реальным.

Длинное пальто и цилиндр летом? Какая чушь.

И этот человек не шутит. Эйс даже не слышал и не чувствовал его приближения. Дверь полностью разрушена вместе с раздробленным дверным проёмом, но он ничего не видит в руках незнакомца и не чувствует запаха пороха.

Должно быть, это были голые руки.

Незнакомец выходит вперёд, нарочито громко щёлкая каблуками армейских ботинок — и тогда это вовсе не сон.

С изящным верхом цилиндра и блестящими очками он показывает улыбающиеся, знакомые голубые глаза и шрам, который, как сразу понимает Эйс, не должен был быть там на этих аристократических чертах.

Поразительно и почти шокирующе то, что это лицо совершенно новое. Он мог бы вспомнить, что видел его до этого — во сне, наяву или где-нибудь посередине.

И он знает, кто это.

Революционер театрально вздыхает, прямо противоположный быстрой спешке в его походке. Его светлые волосы длинные, волнистые, как того Эйс никогда бы не ожидал, и он даже выше, чем во всех бредовых снах Эйс.

— О, Эйс… я пишу тебе, чтобы ты позаботился о Луффи, а ты заканчиваешь в Импел Дауне?

Он смотрит, как его брат наклоняется, чтобы дотянуться до морского камня. Он звучит безошибочно, полностью, по-взрослому — хотя он никогда не слышал этого голоса раньше — это возвращает домой; и поэтому он не чувствует скорби по голосу, который помнит — но что останавливает Эйса коротко, так это выбор слов: «пишу», а не «прошу».

Он никогда никому, кроме Луффи, не показывал это письмо.

Это реально.

— Наклонись ко мне — не волнуйся, мы уходим. Обещаю.

Его брат жив.

Он снова прислушивается и слышит своего десятилетнего брата в этом знакомом тепле. Нет, воспоминания не умирают. Брат, которого он помнит, вернулся к нему совсем взрослым, для ещё одной первой встречи и ещё одного бесшабашного спасения.

Следующее, что он слышит — это треск морского камня.

Раньше он слишком много времени терялся во сне. Неужели ему действительно нужны какие-то ответы или объяснения?

Нет. Сабо жив, и он здесь, намеревается спасти его жизнь — и преуспеть. Остальное неважно.

В тот момент, когда Сабо освобождает его, Эйс крепко хватает своего брата и никогда не отпускает. Его снова поражает это знакомое телесное тепло, хотя он никогда не замечал его отсутствия во всех своих лихорадочных снах.

Реально. Это реально. Сабо — настоящий. Заветное имя оставляется в глубоком выдохе, наряду с десятилетним напряжением, которое он только что заметил с его исчезновением. Он снова может дышать.

— _Сабо._

Полное выдавливание воздуха из своего не-мёртвого брата приносит гораздо, гораздо большее удовлетворение в реальности.

Сабо обнимает его в ответ. И поэтому всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

— Я вернулся, Эйс, — ритуальные слова падают с мягкой, безмолвной тяжестью первого снега… и с его помощью Эйс наконец-то видит весну.

Одна рука тянется к Весёлому Роджеру на руке Эйса. Эйс мгновенно всё понимает и улыбается.

Кто бы мог подумать, что он помнит индивидуальный запах своего брата? Он очень рад, что это так. Это мгновенно возвращает его к сверкающим рекам и колышущимся лесам, и он сжимает сильнее — но когда он делает это, эта новая ослепительная реальность только затвердевает.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, ублюдок.

Эйс улавливает мерцание смеющегося выдоха. Теперь он по-настоящему обижен тем, что его взрослый брат не замечает его удушливой хватки, только двигаясь, чтобы поднять Эйса и легко отступить в сломанный дверной проём.

— Хей, — Эйс стучит по позвоночнику своего брата, только чтобы обнаружить, что он полностью похоронен под новыми линиями сухожилий и твёрдой мышечной массой.

Сабо улыбается. Эйс моргает, увидев, что Сабо вставил все свои зубы; эта новая улыбка мерцает призрачно — белой и совершенно острой, как бритва.

Он выглядит как настоящий свет в темноте.

Щербатое детское видение из сна Эйса полностью испаряется перед лицом этой новой сияющей реальности.

— Неудачники, которых швыряют в Импел Даун, не имеют права ныть.

Каким-то образом ублюдок умудряется быть ещё более отвратительно сияющим, чем даже в заветных сияющих воспоминаниях о детстве, проведённом за покорением мусорных гор.

— Заткнись.

— Неа, — фыркает Сабо, бунтарски вырывая согласные.

У Эйса вырвался смешок, прежде чем он успел остановиться. Он действительно должен был это предвидеть. Затем Сабо тоже хихикает, поскольку они очищают ещё один уровень. Да, он помнит этот звук.

— …я думал, ты пришёл провести меня в ад, понимаешь?

Сабо фыркает так, словно это самая глупая шутка, которую он когда-либо слышал, когда они выросли с Луффи…

— Кто сказал, что я тебе позволю? Тупица.

Эйс прячет скупую улыбку в плече Сабо. Хорошо. Ему следовало бы знать лучше.

— …заткнись.

— Как насчёт этого? — нет. Мечтай дальше! — на этот раз приятный смех Сабо разносится по всем коридорам, отражаясь эхом и накладываясь друг на друга, как солнечный свет, умножающийся в зеркале и воде.

Звук ясный, яркий, безудержно громкий и настолько бесстрашный, что Эйс любит его за это; за то, что он вернулся за ним и смеялся перед лицом ада…

— Между прочим, мы плавно идём по расписанию. Мы уедём до того, как Луффи или кто-то ещё доберётся сюда!

О. Его гениальный брат говорит ему всего в одной фразе то, что он даже не знал, что ему нужно услышать. Сабо знает его лучше, чем он сам до сих пор, после всего. И вот как он понимает, что это реально, потому что ни один сон никогда не был бы так хорош.

Больше никому не придётся рисковать, приходя сюда; Сабо позаботился об этом. И самое главное — что Луффи и Пираты Белоуса действительно пришли за ним, всё ещё идут за ним…

Ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы придумать хоть какой-то ответ.

— Да. Луффи будет так злиться.

Эйс крепче сжимает грудную клетку Сабо. С ним и Луффи больше никого не осталось в мире, он вырос с тысячью объятий от Луффи. Но он не помнит, когда в последний раз обнимал своего самого первого друга, и поэтому держит его достаточно крепко, чтобы причинить боль.

— Ты думаешь, что это у _меня_ с ним проблемы? Ха. Это _тебя_ сюда бросили! — Сабо снова смеётся, легко и непринуждённо, как будто ничего не почувствовал.

Он звучит как сладкий сон о далёких, освещённых солнцем детских воспоминаниях, ставших явью.

Но это твёрдое тело под его руками реально, и едва ли замечает лучшие попытки Эйса сбить его дыхание. Что-то в груди Эйса разжимается при новом пробуждающемся понимании того, что независимо от того, что происходит в его венах, он просто больше не способен причинить боль этому человеку.

Это похоже на спасение.

Эйс улыбается, и на этот раз последнее слово остаётся за Сабо.

— Твои глаза были красными от хаки Наблюдения, когда я ворвался, — весело замечает Сабо. — Видел что-нибудь интересное?

— О. Так вот что это было? — напевает Эйс, стараясь не обращать внимания на урчание в животе. Это для него новость. Тогда его последним сном, должно быть, было предчувствие, исходя из этого нового полуразвитого Наблюдения.

Сабо, кажется, чувствует этот грохот в животе; он утешительно прижимается головой к правой щеке Эйса, передавая ему бурдюк с водой.

Если только в снах Эйса была хоть капля правды…

— И что во второй части? В твоём плане, — Эйс пьёт и возвращает бутылку обратно.

— Хм? — Сабо подмигивает и притворяется невинным, тайно улыбаясь, когда он послушно пьёт, а затем толкает Эйса локтем, чтобы он выпил ещё.

Сабо грациозно останавливается перед высокой каменной стеной. Он поднимает одну когтистую руку вместо окровавленной стальной трубы высотой с них обоих, но это не имеет значения. Эйс уже знает, что камень разобьётся в песок.

Его брат улыбается, как будто ему десять лет и он торжествующий, злобный и непобедимый на вершине расползающегося города из мусора.

Но теперь Эйс знает правду: революционер Сабо в десять раз больше, чем просто человек, несмотря на то, что кто-либо когда-либо мог подумать, кем он может стать. И Импел Даун никогда не будет таким же, как сегодня.

— Хорошо… — небрежно протягивает Сабо, звуча точно так же, как мирное море Ист-Блю, которое они так нежно помнят.

Его блестящая рука опускается вниз с резкой нечеловеческой силой, и Эйс почти ожидает услышать звон колокола палача.

— Начнём с этого.

Сабо дышит так, словно только что проснулся. Их грудные клетки автоматически сдвигаются вместе, как и десять тысяч раз до этого.

— Хей, Эйс. Угадай, сколько ещё частей в плане у меня есть…

(Эйс не может ждать. Теперь он хочет вернуться в мир, где больше не сможет причинить боль самому первому человеку, о котором он когда-либо заботился, и узнать, как выглядят волосы его взрослого брата на солнце; он хочет все шансы, что сама материализация Сабо доказывает, что тот всё ещё хочет знать Эйса. Прямо сейчас, кажется, что он никогда не был ранен…)

Он вспоминает об этом десять тысяч раз.

(Но все эти годы его ждал ещё один раз, и кажется, что Сабо спас его дважды.)

— _Десять тысяч и один!_

И на этот раз, это похоже на восход солнца.

Двери и стены разбиваются вдребезги на всём их пути к розово-золотому морю от сверкающего дыхания дракона. Сегодня тот день, когда рушится Импел Даун, и приходит великолепный океанский бриз, врываясь из-за горизонта.

Это пахнет свободой.

Восходит рассвет, и свет переполняет их.

**Author's Note:**

> Сабо: угадай, сколько частей в моём гениальном плане захватить мир?  
> Эйс: ...десять тысяч и один?  
> Сабо: И-и-и-и, ты будешь прав.


End file.
